Problem: Tiffany did 43 squats in the morning. Umaima did 23 squats around noon. How many more squats did Tiffany do than Umaima?
Find the difference between Tiffany's squats and Umaima's squats. The difference is $43 - 23$ squats. $43 - 23 = 20$.